The annual International Conference on Chemoprevention of Prostate Cancer and its published proceedings as a peer-reviewed CME supplement to a leading peer-reviewed urology journal comprise a continuing medical education (CME) program designed to serve the needs of community-based urologists and oncologists. Both the annual conference and the enduring educational journal publications will focus on the cutting-edge data most relevant to the medical community, and facilitate advancing and communicating information on this promising field from those most active in basic and clinical research. The educational publication based on the first meeting is specifically designed to be useful to the broadest possible medical audience by its publication in the leading peer-reviewed medical journal in the field, The Journal of Urology. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program is directed by Ian M. Thompson, M.D., Professor and Chief, Division of Urology at The University of Texas Health Science Center in San Antonio, Texas. Dr. Thompson is a recognized leader and contributor to advancing understanding of new approaches to prostate cancer treatment and research, in particular in the area chemoprevention. [unreadable] [unreadable] The first meeting, planned for March 6-8, 2002, will be a three-day expert conference of 20-22 clinical leaders in the evaluation and development of chemopreventive agents in San Antonio, Texas. Subsequent meetings will alternate between San Antonio and McLean, Virginia. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific objectives of the program are as follows: [unreadable] Review and assess recent data and expert clinical perspectives on basic and clinical research on chemoprevention of prostate cancer. [unreadable] Disseminate, through publication of consensus white papers, key points of alignment of relevance to urologists, oncologists and other clinicians treating prostate cancer patients and engaged in prostate cancer research. [unreadable] Provide a platform of information on chemoprevention in prostate cancer therapy that will be utilized by physicians providing ongoing medical and patient education, in the form of the annual published proceedings of the conference in leading peer-reviewed medical journals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]